


The Origin Of Love (Extended)

by barchieisendgame



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing in the Rain, Passionate, Smut, Soulmates, cosmic lovers, jalopy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23773261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barchieisendgame/pseuds/barchieisendgame
Summary: Kicks off right after their kiss in the rain.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper, Barchie - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	The Origin Of Love (Extended)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This one-shot is very graphic. I'd also like to point out that I DO not in any way condone cheating. But in the words of the ever so talented Casey Cott. "It's a TV show you gotta get over it."

It didn’t take long for the two to make their way back into the garage still in a passionate but desperate kiss, it was like they completely forgot about Jughead and Veronica, all either of them could think about was each other, their feelings, it was like everything else was just noise. Pulling away for only a second Archie looked down into her eyes hungrily. 

Betty leaned back in and connected their lips again this time moving in as close as she could get and wrapping her arms around his neck. They have a small height difference so Archie had to hold her up as she couldn’t stand on her tippy toes for that long. As the thunder crashed loudly in the background and lightning started to light up the sky their kisses got more frantic and desperate. 

Betty was pressed against his front and when Archie pulled away to leave kisses down her neck she rubbed herself against him. Archie let out a soft moan as he felt the blood rush to his dick. “Fuck, we should stop.” He pulled away but kept his forehead against hers. Betty nodded seemingly agreeing with him but the look in her eyes said otherwise. “This is so wrong” She was breathing heavily as was he but the two made no effort to separate. “It doesn’t feel wrong,” Archie confessed holding the sides of her face in his hand's forehead still pressed against hers. Betty sighed contently. “I know.” She whimpered bringing her hand up to stroke his cheek gazing into his eyes. 

The tension was getting thicker as the thunder was getting louder. The more they stood there just staring into each other's eyes the harder it was to not give in to passion. “I can’t stop,” Archie confessed his voice rough and raspy, full of want. He’s never wanted anything so much in his entire life. Betty moaned and closed her eyes, not being able to help it. “I can’t either.” Her voice cracked. Both of them dove back in, Archie needed her to be closer so he picked her up and pressed her up against the garage wall. Betty let out a moan as soon as her back hit the hard surface. Running her fingers through his ginger locks she pulled away from his kiss only to dive in and start kissing and sucking on his neck. 

Archie’s eyes closed in pleasure as his hands started wondering, squeezing her ass. Betty gasped then moaned moving up and down frantically to create some sort of friction. After standing in the rain for a little bit both of them were wet so their clothes were sticking to them, it was very obvious how turned on the two teens were as you could see his evident bulge and her hardened nipples. Pulling away Archie kissed down her neck as his hands wandered down to the end of her simple white t-shirt. Betty threw her head back and bit her lip as Archie lifted her shirt up. Raising her arms up so he could get it off. While Archie kissed her shoulder, biting it gently Betty started tugging on his belt, pulling at it desperately determined to get it off. 

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered as his fingers slipped beneath her bra straps. He left a kiss on each part of the exposed skin he uncovered as he pulled the straps down her arms. Betty finally got his belt off and threw it somewhere, not caring where it landed. “Archie.” She moaned out his name which immediately affected him as she felt him hardening against her aching wet center. You could feel how wet she was through her jeans, this drove the redhead crazy, he didn’t think it was possible to be more turned on. 

Betty pulled him back in for another searing kiss as she unzipped the zipper to his jeans and tugged them down. Archie kicked them off once they hit his ankles. Betty was starting to slip so without warning he lifted her up more and pressed his front against her, this caused her to moan out and tug at his hair. Realizing he couldn’t remove her jeans and still hold her up against the wall he moved them toward the jalopy laying her down as he stared hungrily into her eyes. 

Betty sat up and reached out to Archie only to have him push her back down and start tugging off her jeans. Moving herself up she made room for him to join her in the decent-sized car. Archie kissed up her legs, up and down her stomach sucking and licking all the exposed areas once he got to her breasts he gently licked her nipple. Happy with her reaction he took the small bud into his mouth moaning out as Betty started palming him through his boxers. 

Archie was so hard it was painful so after giving her other nipple equal amount of attention he situated himself between her legs and rubbed up against her, their clothed centers dry humping against each other. Another loud crash a thunder startled the two horny teens but didn’t stop them from continuing to rub up against each other, both moaning and panting as they felt pleasure they never had before. Unable to help herself Betty slipped her hand inside his boxers and gripped his shaft. 

“Fuck…” Archie groaned pushing his hips forward. Betty took him out of his boxers then rubbed her wet covered center. “I need you... Fuck Betty, I need you so bad.” Archie moaned out, hissing as he felt himself get closer. Betty nodded her head furiously. “Take me.” She cried softly spreading her legs apart. He was beginning to think this was a dream, never in his life has he felt something like this. He’s had sex with a few different girls but it’s never felt even remotely close to this. 

Pulling her panties aside he rubbed the tip against her wetness. Betty moaned out loudly digging her nails into his back trying to get him to enter her completely. His boxers weren’t even all the way off but he knew that he couldn’t wait another second so looking into her eyes he captured her lips in a passionate kiss as he pushed in. Betty moaned into the kiss her nails digging into his shoulders as she held on to him. They kissed passionately drowning out their moans and meeting each other's thrusts with determination. “You feel so good.” Archie pulled away from their kiss when he needed to breathe, Betty felt herself clench around him throwing her head back. 

“I’m gonna cum.” grinding her hips in circles. Archie took both her hands and placed them above her head, taking hold of her hips, he picked up his pace, thrusting hard and fast inside of her. Betty was so close. Her mouth fell open as her toes started to curl. “I’m cumming!” She cried out hiding her face in Archies' neck as her orgasm hit her full force. Archie slowed down and let her ride out her first orgasm before rolling them over so he was on the bottom. 

Betty grinned as she situated herself on top of him. “I want these off.” She was talking about his boxers which he still had still on. Archie lifted his hips and pulled them down, kicking them off the rest of the way. “Your turn.” He stared at her sitting up so she was straddling him. Betty ignored him and sunk down on him with a moan. Archie threw his head back and groaned loudly. “Yes, ride me, Betty.” Betty took that as encouragement and started grinding on his dick, she pressed her hands down on his stomach as she moved her hips back and forth. Both of them were worked up and knew they wouldn’t last much longer but neither of them wanted to stop. 

Archie didn’t want this to end, he was feeling so much and it was really intense. When he felt her starting to get tired Archie sat up and started pounding into her, this caused Betty to cry out as another orgasm hit her hard. “Yes!” She moaned wrapping her legs around him tightly as he continued to fuck her. Panting, Archie was close but he wanted them to cum together so he moved his hand down and started rubbing her clit. This caused Betty to start moaning frantically. 

“Cum with me.” He practically begged as he gave her all he had. Betty nodded as she ran her hands down his back and up against. “I love you, Betty.” Archie was close, he was going to lose it but luckily he knew she was too as he felt her clench around him. “I love you too Archie, I always have.” She cried out. “Keep going.” She started moving up and down at a frantic pace trying to chase her orgasm. Archie complied and quickened his pace, sweat was pouring off both of them as they stuck to the seats. They were definitely going to have to clean the jalopy when they’re done with it. With a couple of more thrusts, Archie stilled, hiding his face in the crook of Betty’s neck as he started to cum. 

This set the blonde off and her orgasm hit her harder than the last two. Archie rode out his orgasm. After the two were done and content they stayed there in the jalopy in each other's arms. “I know it wasn’t right but I’ll never regret this,” Betty told him as she rested the side of her cheek against his chest. Archie nodded, agreeing with her. “Me either.” Leaning up Betty pressed her lips against his again in a sweet kiss which Archie returned than deepened pulling her back on top of him and holding her close.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! leave a kudos or comment (or both) 
> 
> A/N: I'm always down for constructive criticism but please try not to be rude about it, I'm very insecure with my writing as is.


End file.
